Maybe This Time
by elizabethjstb
Summary: Set right after Beth is born, Puck and Quinn decide to keep her, read and feel the pain they go through, will Puck decide to man up and keep it in his pants? Quick and Finch, Tike later on Titchie


_**Maybe this time**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, all properties owned to FOX and Ryan Murphy. But I do own this fanfiction

Description: Set right after Beth is born, Puck and Q uinn decide to keep her, read and feel the pain they go through, will Puck decide to man up and keep it in his pants? Italics will be song lyrics and bold will be text messages. So enjoy and I gave Beth my middle name, well it is my name I get called Beth Victoria.

"Do you wanna keep her?" Puck asked me as we looked through the glass, there she was our baby girl Beth Victoria Fabray, "To be honest I do, at first I didn't but looking at her I do" I hoarsely whispered. A nurse appeared out of nowhere and looked at us both and said, "She's beautiful and got a gorgeous name, if I had another one I'd definitely call her Beth, would you like to hold her Daddy?" she looked at Puck, he smiled and said, "Sure" as the nurse went in and picked up our little girl and handed her to Puck. You should have seen the smile that spread across his face it was infectious, "Hi Beth, I'm your Daddy, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he was cooing at her.

She had his smile, as he rocked her to sleep, he started singing to her, and I recognised the song,

"_Her father says she has to have a name  
Not the same as her mom's, but a name just the same  
A little ray of sunshine has come into the world,  
A little ray of sunshine in the shape of a girl_""

Sounded so gorgeous, such a proud father at this moment he was. He walked off with her into my room. All of a sudden I heard, "Quinn!" I heard a chorus of voices yell my name, I turned around and there they were, my friends from Glee, including Mr Schue, holding a huge bouquet of flowers and a gift basket. I smiled, as Rachel and Tina came over and said, "Congratulations, can we see her?" I smiled and said, "Of course, she's in my room with Puck" everyone walked down the corridor, Mr Schue walked beside me and said, "Are you sure you can keep her?" I smiled and said, "It's the best decision, I think it'll teach Puck to grow up a little more"

"That's good then" Mr Schue said squeezing my arm a little, as I walked back into my room, the room was covered in balloons and flowers, it looked amazing. I climbed back into bed, I was exhausted. "So guys, did we win?" I asked as Mercedes sat in one of the chairs nursing Beth and said, "Sorry, Q but we didn't" "Yeah stupid Jesse, I don't care about him he just crushed my dreams all over again!" grumbled Rachel "Wow that is a bit harsh isn't it?" Finn commented, Rachel said, "I don't care about him, just you Finn" as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Guys, who cares if we lost regionals?" Mr Schue said. Rachel looked at him and said, "Yes it does, I've lost everything that was important to me! Actually a Lima Loser" Brittany said, "I don't like Lima Beans" … god she was so dumb, but a good friend no matter what.

"Guys, I hate to tell you but Quinn and Beth need her rest sorry" a nurse said coming into the room. "Wait, let's take a photo! I have my camera!" Artie said, as he reached for something in his pocket, it was his digital camera. "Fine, one photo then you all have to leave" the nurse said. Artie handed her the camera, and all the glee kids huddled around the bedside, as I held my beautiful baby girl in my arms and Puck sitting beside me one side and Mr Schue on the other. "Alright everybody say Glee!" the nurse said, "GLEE!" we all said smiling and laughing.

Artie got his camera off the nurse and checked the photo, he smiled and said, "We all look great even you Quinn" I smiled and saw the photo, "I love the photo, we'll have to put in the music room" I said. "What music room? We didn't win, so we won't get the room for another year" Tina said, glumly. "Oh yeah" said Mercedes. We all turned quiet. "Guys, even if we don't get the music room, we'll find another place to rehearse for glee" Mr Schue said trying to lift our spirits.

"Guys I'm sorry you're all going to have to leave now" the nurse said, growing tired of my room being full. Everyone said their individual goodbyes and waved. "I better get going babe, I'll see you and Beth tomorrow love you" Puck said kissing me, "And I love you Noah Puckerman" I said smiling as he left.

The nurse took Beth and put her in her bassinet, I rolled over and went to sleep, and with thinking I have an amazing daughter and wonderful boyfriend.

End of chapter one reviews and feedback would be great, I wrote this on the train on the way to work today.


End file.
